User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Vandalism This user has made an edit to the Commander Shepard page which may be vandalism. If so, see to it he gets a good blocking. Update: This user as well has done the same edit. --The Milkman | I always . 11:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Finishing downed players Since you removed my adding of the ''unique ability of Assault Troopers and Atlasi to execute downed players from both the abilities and the tactics section, please enlighten me where you would like to see it. von Boomslang 21:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because it was also incorrect. Centurions and Phantoms can execute players, in addition to probably other things that will be made once the full ME3 online is live, so it isn't a unique ability. It really doesn't belong anywhere for those reasons, and it was questionable at best because I've seen troopers get hit with missiles and still execute someone. Lancer1289 00:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::In my experience, both Centurions and Phantoms will completely ignore downed players. Only Assault Troopers and Atlasi execute downed players, by means of boot and ground slam respectively. Phantoms meanwhile have the ability (along with Atlasi) to instakill players, which is a different thing entirely. And while I've no doubt that Geth and Husks will have their own instakillers and executioners (hell, I'm positive Brutes and Banshees are confirmed to be instakillers), these two are the only Cerberus mobs capable of performing an execution. - von Boomslang 00:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::And my comment still stands. It still isn't a tactic, and almost the entire thing had issues with it. Lancer1289 00:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Thinking of becoming beaurocrat someday? I personally think you should be nominated as one. It'll turn out sucessful. Callofdutyeditor2011 05:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011 :Not any time soon. There's just way to much going on right now for that to be in the near future. Lancer1289 05:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC)